Circle Love
by chaatau
Summary: [discontinued] Miku mencintai Len, Len mencintai Rin, Rin mencintai Kaito, Kaito mencintai Miku. Begitu seterusnya, seperti lingkaran yang tak ada ujungnya... / Terinspirasi dari cerita asli Author T T
1. The New Love Story

Seorang gadis bersurai hijau _tosca_ tengah berjalan keluar kelas bersama seorang lelaki bersurai _honey-blonde_. Rupanya, jam belajar sekolah sudah selesai. Mereka bercakap-cakap dengan akrab. Sesekali bercanda, bahkan tertawa. Setiap orang yang melihat mereka pasti berpikiran bahwa mereka adalah pasangan.

"Miku-chan," panggil seseorang di belakangnya. Bisa dipastikan, itu suara lelaki. Suara lelaki itu lebih berat dibanding sang surai _honey-blonde_. Karena merasa kenal, gadis bersurai hijau _tosca_ tersebut yang bernama Hatsune Miku pun menengok ke arah belakang. Lelaki bersurai _honey-blonde_ yang bernama Kagamine Len itu pun juga ikut menengok ke belakang.

Saat menengok ke belakang, iris _teal_ Miku membulat sempurna. Dia kaget dengan kedatangan lelaki bersurai biru gelap itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya sangat kaget.

"Ka-Kaito!?"

* * *

Genre : Romance/Tragedy

Rated : T

Pairing : [Kaito S. X Miku H. X Len K. X Rin K.]

 _Miku mencintai Len, Len mencintai Rin, Rin mencintai Kaito, Kaito mencintai Miku. Begitu seterusnya, seperti lingkaran yang tak ada ujungnya... / Terinspirasi dari cerita asli Author T_T_

 **Disclaimer** : Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media

 **Warning** : OOC, typo, ada unsur _circle love_ dan _triangle love_ (nanti juga ada _rectangle love_ ), _kiss scene_ di setiap _chapter_ (mungkin), alur cerita gaje, banyak _flashback_ , dll.

Terinspirasi dari cerita asli. _Don't like, don't read_.

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[Circle Love]

 __chapter 1_

"Ka-Kaito!?" kaget Miku. Lelaki yang bersurai biru gelap yang bernama Shion Kaito itu hanya bisa terdiam. Iris biru gelapnya yang senada dengan warna rambutnya memancarkan tatapan dingin. Namun, ada sebuah tatapan memohon yang terpancar dari iris biru gelap itu. Dia menatap Miku dengan sendu.

Keduanya pun hanya bertatap-tatapan dengan perasaan berbeda. Kaito menatap Miku dengan sendu. Sedangkan Miku menatap Kaito dengan pandangan tak percaya dan sedikit benci. Entah apa yang menyebabkan Miku membenci lelaki sebayanya itu.

Sang surai _honey-blonde_ yang sedari tadi hanya melihat, tahu apa permasalahan antara mereka. Tanpa diaba-aba, dia langsung mengambil tindakan terbaik. "Ada apa, Kaito?"

Kaito hanya menatap Len dengan dingin. Tersirat sebuah kebencian yang sudah lama dipendamnya. Miku sudah mulai khawatir dengan kedua lelaki itu. Dia khawatir mereka akan bertengkar lagi.

"Apa kau ingin mengganggu Mikulia-chan lagi?" tanya Len. Dia mulai mendekatkan tangannya dan mulai merangkul pundak Miku. Sebenarnya, dia ingin memeluk Miku. Namun, karena masih di sekolah.., dan rumor tentang hubungan mereka sedang bertebaran menjadi _hot gossip_ di mana-mana.., jadi begitulah. Miku yang tahu maksudnya, langsung _blushing_ tanpa diperintah.

Kaito yang melihat Len mulai mendekati Miku, langsung mengepalkan tangannya, pertanda dia kesal. Dia kesal kalau 'mantan pacar' nya itu direbut oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Ya, Miku adalah mantan pacar Kaito. Miku merasakan atmosfer di sini sudah berubah. Karena itu, mungkin akan terjadi perkelahian di sini?

' _Cih, sok memanggil dengan nama kecil_ ,' Kaito menahan amarahnya. Dengan tenang, dia menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

"...Aku hanya ingin mengantar Miku-chan pulang,"

-o0o-

Miku dan Kaito sedang berada di jalan menuju rumah Miku. Dia agak canggung dan risih karena ditemani lelaki penggemar es krim itu. Dalam perjalanan, Miku sama sekali tidak melirik Kaito. Dia menganggap Kaito itu tidak ada. Kaito berusaha berbicara dengan Miku. Namun Miku hanya menganggap Kaito angin lalu.

' _Hhh... kenapa aku harus pulang bersama BaKaito ini? Padahal aku sudah meminta tolong pada Lechy-kun. Kenapa dia malah membiarkanku pulang bersama si Stalker Sejati Maniak Es Krim yang Paling Kubenci ini? Aku inginnya pulang bersama Lechy-kun!_ ' batin Miku sedikit kesal.

* * *

" _...Aku hanya ingin mengantar Miku-chan pulang," jelas Kaito. Len mulai berjaga-jaga. Dia melirik Miku untuk meminta persetujuan. Miku langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat karena ketakutan._

 _Len mencoba menenangkan Miku yang ketakutan. "Tak apa," bisiknya pelan. Miku yang mengerti maksud Len langsung mencoba untuk menghentikannya._

" _Baiklah. Tapi, pastikan dia pulang dengan selamat," ucap Len langsung tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Miku. Wajah Miku langsung pucat. "Kalau dia kenapa-kenapa, akan kuhajar kau!" ancam Len. Miku yang mendengar itu langsung memerah._

" _Tentu. Akan kupastikan dia pulang dengan selamat," kata Kaito menyetujui ucapan Len dengan tatapan dingin seakan benci dengan Len._

* * *

' _Andai saja Lechy-kun tidak menyetujuinya... pasti tidak akan seperti ini,_ '

"Miku-chan," panggil Kaito kesekian kalinya. Miku tidak merespon dan hanya terus berjalan tanpa melirik orang yang memanggilnya tersebut.

"Apa masih ada kesempatan untuk mendapatkanmu kembali?" tanyanya dengan nada memohon.

Miku melirik Kaito sebentar. _Teal_ bertemu biru gelap. Miku melihat Kaito sangat memohon kepadanya. Sedangkan Kaito melihat Miku menatapnya dengan dingin.

' _Huh, masih berharap padaku? Berharap saja pada bintang!_ '

Miku kembali fokus pada jalanan. "Tidak," balas Miku dengan dingin. Nafas Kaito seakan tercekat setelah mendengar jawaban Miku.

"...Oh, begitu..."

Perjalanan terasa sangat lama. Padahal Miku ingin segera kembali ke rumahnya dan merebahkan diri di kasurnya yang empuk.

Kadang Miku merasa sebal. Terutama tadi, mengapa Kaito tiba-tiba muncul di depannya? Padahal Miku sengaja masuk ke SMA yang berbeda dari Kaito tanpa sepengetahuannya, alias diam-diam. Miku tahu, sejak dia putus dengan Kaito, Kaito selalu mengekor Miku alias meng- _stalk_. Padahal Miku sudah memohon kepada kepala sekolah agar berbeda kelas dengan Kaito. Namun, Stalker Sejati, ya Stalker Sejati.

Akhirnya, setelah melewati beberapa gang, mereka sampai juga di rumah Miku. Rumah besar yang mewah. ' _Akhirnya..._ ' batin Miku lega.

Tanpa basa-basi, Miku langsung melesat masuk ke rumahnya. Namun, sebelum dia membuka gerbang rumah, sebuah suara memanggil namanya lagi.

"Miku-chan," panggil Kaito lagi. Miku mulai jengkel dengan sikap Kaito. ' _Kenapa panggil lagi, sih? Berisik, tahu!_ '

"Kenapa?" tanya Miku tanpa melirik Kaito, tetapi dia tetap mendengarkan dan tidak membuka gerbang rumah.

"Aku mencintaimu..." jawabnya dengan wajah yang agak memerah. Namun, Miku tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. "Aku tahu," balasnya acuh tak acuh.

Kaito hanya terdiam mendengar balasan dari mulut Miku. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Miku-chan..."

Miku kaget dengan omongan Kaito yang terdengar berbeda. Dia mengatakannya dengan jujur. Nada yang terdengar benar-benar tulus. Kaito benar-benar mencintainya..

"Apa.. maksudmu?" tanya Miku canggung.

Kaito diam sejenak. "...Aku benar-benar mencintaimu," ulangnya lagi. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi, mengapa kau meninggalkanku?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat dalam. Bahkan, Miku yang mendengarnya begitu terenyuh. Dia bahkan bertahan mati-matian untuk tidak menangis hanya karena kata-kata Kaito itu.

"I-itu karena–!"

"–apa kau membenciku?" tanya Kaito sambil mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan Miku. Miku yang begitu kaget hanya bisa gugup dan diam di tempat.

' _Ya, benar. Aku membencimu, Shion Kaito!_ ' batin Miku tertahan. Dia ingin berkata begitu, tetapi dia merasa tidak bisa mengeluarkannya.

"...Melihat kau bersama Len, aku tak bisa diam," jelasnya. Miku tak tahu apa artinya. "Maaf kalau aku selalu membebanimu. Maaf kalau aku sering membuatmu marah. Tapi, satu yang perlu kau tahu,"

"Aku mencintaimu..."

"–ng! Hmmph!" Sebuah kecupan lembut terasa di bibir Miku. Miku yang kaget dengan kelakuan Kaito, berusaha untuk lari. Namun kekuatan Kaito dua kali lebih besar daripada Miku. Melawannya hanya akan menguras tenaganya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Kaito melepaskan ciumannya. Wajahnya terlihat memerah. Mau tidak mau, wajah Miku juga memerah. Mereka menghirup oksigen dengan susah payah. Mata mereka bertemu.

"Katakan padaku, apakah Len pernah melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Kaito dengan wajah memelas.

Miku hanya terdiam. Kemudian, dia menggeleng pelan. "...Hanya kau, yang pernah menciumku," Miku tahu itu terdengar memalukan. Tetapi di telinga Kaito, itu berupa kata cinta terindah.

Kaito langsung mencium leher Miku. "A-ah..!" Miku hanya bisa terkaget. Karena tangannya bebas, dia langsung mendorong dada bidang Kaito.

Kaito terbelalak setelah melihat Miku. "Ah... maaf,"

–dan hanya ada penyesalan maaf dari mulut Kaito.

-o0o-

"Dah, Miku-chan..." ucap Kaito. Dia melambaikan tangannya pada Miku yang berada di pintu rumahnya. Miku mengintip Kaito sedikit. Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Ya.." balasnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Wajah Kaito memerah setelah melihat senyuman Miku.

' _Yah... Kaito tidak seburuk yang kukira..._ '

' _Haah... Miku-chan manis sekali. Baguslah kalau Len tidak pernah menciumnya..._ ' batin Kaito lega.

Kaito tersenyum tipis. Dia memandangi rumah Miku dari kejauhan. ' _Aku benar-benar mencintainya_ ,' batin Kaito sambil terus tersenyum.

Kaito menelusuri jalan setapak untuk pulang ke rumahnya. ' _Miku-chan, dia gadis cantik yang baik hati. Dia juga pintar, rajin, manis, dan polos. Beruntung aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Entah ini takdir atau hanya kebetulan, aku akan tetap berterima kasih pada Tuhan. Hatsune Miku, aku benar-benar mencintaimu..._ ' pikir Kaito sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba saja, ada sepasang kaki yang menghampiri Kaito. Entah kenapa, sosoknya membuat Kaito memasang wajah kaget.

"K-kau!?"

-o0o-

"Miku, sudah pulang?" tanya seorang lelaki bersurai hijau _tosca_ seperti Miku yang terlihat lebih tua.

"Tadaima, Mikuo-nii~" balas Miku sambil tersenyum. Mikuo alias kakak Miku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku adiknya. ' _Sudah SMA, masih saja seperti anak kecil_...'

"Aku ganti baju dulu, ya!" ucap Miku. Dia langsung melesat ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Mikuo heran melihat kelakuan adik kecilnya itu. ' _Tumben ceria. Padahal biasanya lesu.. Oh ya! Tadi aku melihat dia pulang dengan laki-laki! Jangan-jangan..._ '

Miku turun dari lantai dua. Dia mengenakan kaos tipis dan rok pendek. Dia langsung bergabung dengan kakaknya di ruang tengah.

"Nii-chan sedang apa?"

"Sedang mengerjakan skripsi.." jawab Mikuo pelan, yang disambut oleh 'o' panjang dari Miku. Di dalam hatinya, dia bersyukur belum kuliah.

Miku langsung menyalakan televisi. Dia duduk di sofa dan mulai melihat-lihat _channel_ TV. Sesekali, Mikuo melirik adiknya itu. Wajah Miku tampak berseri-seri setelah pulang dari sekolah tadi.

"Hei, Miku," panggil Mikuo pelan.

"Hm?" tanya Miku sambil menoleh ke arah kakaknya.

"Siapa lelaki yang pulang bersamamu tadi?"

 _Deg!_ Seketika saja Miku langsung panik. ' _Gawat! Mikuo-nii tahu aku pulang bersama Kaito!?_ '

"Ng?"

"Bu-bukan siapa-siapa!" jawab Miku salting. Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Benarkah?" tanya Mikuo curiga.

"I-iya!" teriak Miku dengan wajah yang.. kau-tahu-itu. "Ah.. sudah sore! A-aku mau mandi dulu!" teriak Miku. Dia langsung melesat ke kamar mandi pribadinya di lantai dua. Mikuo hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakuan adiknya.

"Jangan-jangan, dia memang sedang jatuh cinta?"

Miku menggosokkan sabun di lengannya yang mulus. Rambutnya yang digerai dia berikan _shampoo_.

Selama mandi, Miku terus memikirkan kata-kata kakaknya. Membayangkan Kaito yang menciumnya tadi, wajahnya memerah terus.

' _Aneh... kenapa aku jadi malu begini?_ '

-o0o-

Keesokan harinya, Miku bangun di pagi hari untuk sekolah. Dia langsung mandi dan sarapan bersama kakaknya.

Miku menggunakan seragam terusan berwarna biru muda dengan bahu model _sailor_. Roknya _pleated skirt_ di atas lutut dengan renda putih di dalamnya. Dia juga memakai _blazer_ tipis dan pendek berwarna biru tua dengan sedikit renda di bagian leher. Lalu, dia menambahkan pita di dadanya dengan simbol bintang di ujungnya. Dia memakai kaus kaki selutut warna putih bersih dan sepatu dengan sedikit hak berwarna biru tua.

"Miku-chan!" panggil seseorang di luar sana. Miku yang mengetahui suara orang itu hanya terdiam. ' _Mau apa dia kemari?_ '

"Siapa itu?" tanya Mikuo yang keheranan. Dia melahap _steak_ bagiannya.

"Ng..." Miku bingung ingin menjawab apa. "A-aku saja yang membuka pintunya!" sambung Miku panik. Dia langsung berlari ke arah pintu.

Mikuo hanya diam mengamati punggung Miku yang mulai menjauh. ' _Jangan-jangan, lelaki yang kemarin...?_ ' pikirnya curiga sambil terus memakan _steak_ kesukaannya.

Miku membukakan pintu untuk orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Si surai biru tua itu tersenyum kepada Miku. Miku merasa wajahnya memerah, mengingat kemarin dia baru saja menciumnya. "A-ada apa?"

' _Ayolah, Miku! Jangan memerah di depan Kaito!_ '

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berangkat bersama," jawab Kaito dengan wajah yang agak memerah. Wajah Miku juga memerah. Dia bimbang diantara ingin ikut atau tidak. Dia takut Kaito akan berbuat seperti kemarin. Lagipula, kalau kakaknya tahu, dia bisa dimarahi.

"Tenang saja, aku.. tak akan berbuat seperti kemarin lagi," ucap Kaito tiba-tiba seperti tahu apa isi hati Miku. Dia mengucapkannya dengan nada serius. Wajah Miku yang memerah berangsur-angsur pudar. Dia percaya pada Kaito.

"...Lagipula, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu..."

-o0o-

"Pintar juga kamu, sampai berbohong pada kakakmu," puji Kaito. "Gomen, aku lupa kalau kakakmu begitu...,"

"Ah... tidak apa," balas Miku dengan wajah tertunduk untuk menutupi semburat merah yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Kaito tersenyum melihat tingkah Miku. "Terima kasih, dengan begitu, aku bisa lolos menjemputmu," ucapnya kemudian. Miku langsung menatap Kaito karena kaget dengan perkataannya. Wajahnya memerah untuk sesaat.

Karena melihat wajah Miku yang memerah, wajah Kaito ikut memerah. Mereka langsung memutuskan kontak mata dan berpaling ke arah lain.

' _Aduh.. kenapa pakai blushing segala, sih?_ ' pikir Kaito. ' _Miku-chan manis sekali... nggak tahan!_ '

' _Aneh... kenapa aku nge-blush begini? Bukankah aku benci Kaito? Tapi kenapa?_ ' pikir Miku. ' _Dia, kan, mantan pacarku. Baru enam bulan putus. Wajar, wajar..._ '

Keadaan pun menjadi hening sesaat. Semuanya tenggelam pada pikiran masing-masing.

"Ah... tadi aku bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, kan?" tanya Kaito membuka suara. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena bertatap-tatapan dengan Miku.

"Eh.. iya?" jawab Miku canggung. Wajahnya juga agak memerah.

Kaito menarik napas sebelum berbicara. Dia mengatur diri agar perasaannya lebih tenang. Miku memasang mimik antusias. Dia berdebar dengan apa yang ingin dibicarakan Kaito.

"Jadi, yang sebenarnya ingin kukatakan ini, mengenai kemarin..."

-o0o-

Miku berjalan gontai ke kelasnya. Dia terlalu lemas, untuk berdiri saja sebenarnya tidak kuat. Dia masih memikirkan percakapannya dengan Kaito tadi.

* * *

" _Jadi, yang sebenarnya ingin kukatakan ini, mengenai kemarin..." ucapan Kaito yang menggantung membuat jantung Miku semakin berdebar penasaran._

" _...tentang Len,"_

 _Miku mendengar nada bicara Kaito sangat tercekat. Dia seperti tidak ingin memberitahukannya. Miku semakin bingung. '_ Memangnya, ada apa dengan Lechy-kun? _'_

" _Sebenarnya, dari kemarin, Len mengikuti kita saat pulang sekolah," Jantung Miku seakan berhenti berdetak. Dia terlalu kaget dengan perkataan Kaito._

" _Dia menemuiku sesaat setelah aku mengantarmu sampai ke rumahmu. Kupikir dia hanya kebetulan lewat, atau memang ingin mampir ke rumahmu, atau apa. Kukira juga, dia hanya bertanya, apakah kau selamat sampai tujuan atau apa," jelas Kaito. "Namun ternyata dugaanku semuanya itu salah. Dia bukan menanyakan hal itu atau apapun..."_

 _Miku semakin berdebar menunggu ucapan Kaito yang sengaja digantungkan._

" _...De-dengan marah dia berkata, bahwa dia melihat dengan jelas aku menciummu. La-lalu, dia mengancamku, kalau aku tak boleh berurusan denganmu lagi..." jelas Kaito dengan nada yang menekan._

 _Miku hanya bisa terdiam. Sepeduli itukah, Len terhadapnya? "Memangnya, kenapa Lechy-kun semarah itu, hingga mengancammu?"_

" _I-itu karena dia..." Kaito tak sanggup memberitahukannya. Dia sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya._

" _Kenapa?" tanya Miku dengan_ innocent _-nya._

" _Karena..." Kaito semakin tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Namun, melihat wajah manis Miku, membuatnya tidak tahan. Miku terus-terusan membujuk Kaito. Akhirnya, Kaito memberitahu Miku. Namun, di detik berikutnya, mata_ teal _Miku membulat sempurna._

" _Karena..., sebenarnya, dia menyukaimu,"_

-o0o-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **Review?**

000 **Circle Love** © **Amane Ruka** 000


	2. What is Love?

" _Dia menyukaimu..."_

' _Ah...! Aku jadi ingat kata-kata Kaito tadi. Apa benar Lechy-kun menyukaiku? Padahal, setelah aku putus dengan Kaito, dia hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat dekat yang akan selalu mendengar kisahku. Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi suka padaku? Mungkin saja, karena jarak kami yang terlalu dekat? Memang, akhir-akhir ini aku suka blushing kalau berada di dekat Lechy-kun. Apa aku juga suka padanya?_ ' pikir Miku sambil melamun.

"..ne-san, Hatsune-san!" panggilan Meiko-sensei membuyarkan lamunan Miku.

"Y-ya?" Miku yang kaget langsung berdiri.

"Jawab pertanyaan Saya! Siapa yang mengusulkan pasal 20 tentang pelarangan pendapat pada kaisar Daigo!"

' _Hah? Kaisar Daigo? Waduh... siapa? Siapa?_ '

"Ng..." Miku membolak-balik buku pelajarannya. Saat sedang panik, tiba-tiba saja ada tangan yang mengulurkan sebuah kertas di meja Miku.

' _Eh?_ '

"Kiyoyuki Miyoshi?"

"Benar! Kau boleh duduk, Hatsune-san,"

Miku pun duduk kembali di bangkunya. Dia melirik orang yang berada di bangku sebelah kanannya. "Umh... arigatou, Lechy-kun,"

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Len yang berada di sampingnya? Menurut absen, Len duduk di sebelah kanan Miku.

"Douita," balas Len singkat sambil tersenyum. Wajah Miku langsung memerah mendengarnya. ' _Kontrol dirimu, Miku!_ '

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[Circle Love]

 __chapter 2_

"Hari ini, pelajaran kita sampai sini dulu! Lusa ada ujian sejarah Jepang! Tolong belajar dengan baik!" ucap Meiko-sensei.

"Baik, Sensei!"

Semuanya pun berhamburan keluar untuk pulang. Miku mengemas barang-barangnya. ' _Akhirnya selesai juga..._ ' pikir Miku. Dia memang sangat membenci pelajaran sejarah, apalagi kalau diajar oleh Meiko-sensei yang galak itu.

"Hei, Mikucchi! Ayo pulang bersama!" panggil seseorang. Karena merasa familiar, Miku menengok ke sumber suara itu.

"Baiklah! Ayo, Rinny!" balas Miku. Gadis yang memanggil Miku itu adalah sahabat karib Miku sejak kecil. Namanya Kamine Rin. Dia gadis cantik yang mirip dengan Len. Rambutnya sama-sama berwarna _honey-blonde_ dan iris matanya berwarna _turqoise_.

Miku dan Rin pun pergi dari kelas mereka. Tiba-tiba saja...

"Miku-chan!" panggil seseorang dengan keras. Mereka berdua pun menegok ke belakang.

"Ada apa, BaKaito?" tanya Miku pura-pura tidak peduli.

"Huh... dingin sekali padaku," kritik Kaito. Miku hanya tersenyum tipis. "Iya, iya. Ada apa, Kaito- _kun_?" ulangnya sambil tersenyum.

Kaito yang dipanggil seperti itu langsung _blushing_. "A-ap–? Hey ayolah, ja-jangan mengujiku!" ucap Kaito sambil memalingkan wajahnya karena terlalu malu.

Miku hanya tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Kaito. Semburat merah tipis tergambar di wajah Miku, menandakan dia senang. Ya, dia memang menguji Kaito.

"Jangan marah, Kaito! Aku, kan, hanya bercanda!" ucap Miku sambil menahan tawanya.

Wajah Kaito mendadak berubah menjadi tidak puas. ' _Jadi, dia memang sengaja mengujiku?_ '

Kaito yang melihat Rin hanya heran. "Ng? Kau pulang bersama Kamine?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu pulang," jawab Kaito enteng. Miku yang mendengar itu langsung memerah. Dia masih membayangkan kejadian kemarin.

"Ta-tadi pagi, kan, sudah bersama..." balas Miku sambil menunduk, untuk menghindari tatapan mata Kaito. "Kau pulang saja bersama Lechy-kun. Aku, kan, pulang bersama Rinny. Bilang padanya kalau aku minta maaf karena tak bisa pulang bersamanya."

Kaito terperangah dengan kalimat terakhir Miku. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa sadar, dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Kau.. sebegitu pedulinya pada Len, ya..?"

' _Eh?_ ' Miku terperangah serta kaget dengan pertanyaan Kaito. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Eh? Ng... nggak, bukan apa-apa. Maaf," jawab Kaito. Dia langsung berlari meninggalkan Miku dan Rin.

"Aneh..."

"Kaito bertengkar denganmu?"

"Eh? Tidak, kok.."

"Sial, kenapa aku jadi marah begini?"

-o0o-

"Sudah lama kita tidak pulang bareng, Mikucchi!"

"Ya, Rinny!"

"Kamu pulang bareng Banana terus, sih! Aku diabaikan!" ucap Rin ngambek.

"Iya, iya. Gomen... Dia yang selalu mengajakku duluan. Tapi sepertinya hari ini, dia keduluan olehmu."

"Haha, mungkin dia terlambat!" ucap Rin. "Oh, ya, Kaito itu mantan pacarmu, kan?" tanyanya.

"Tentu. Tapi bukan berarti aku bertengkar terus dengannya..." jawab Miku sambil tertunduk lesu.

"Lalu, kenapa tadi dia tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkanmu?"

"Ng.. entahlah. Mungkin dia pikir, aku suka pada Lechy-kun."

"Bukannya kau memang suka pada Banana?" tanya Rin yang _sweatdrop_.

Seketika saja, wajah Miku memerah. "Ti-tidak! Maksudku, dia belum tahu secara resmi!"

"Resmi? Maksudmu, kau belum pernah memberitahu Kaito?"

"Ya... aku belum siap memberitahunya,"

' _Apa jangan-jangan dia marah karena Lechy-kun menyukaiku? Tapi Kaito orangnya tidak mudah cemburuan. Doushiyo? Kaito dan Len menyukaiku..._ ' pikir Miku bingung.

Rin pun tiba-tiba terdiam. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. "Ano... Mikucchi..." panggilnya pelan.

"Y-Ya?" Miku yang tersadar akan lamunannya langsung menoleh ke arah Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Ng... aku ingin memberitahu kau sesuatu," jawab Rin. Miku bisa melihat semburat merah tipis di pipi Rin. Miku bisa menebak apa yang ingin Rin bicarakan. "Tapi jangan kasih tahu orangnya, ya."

Rin mengatur gaya bicaranya agar tak terlalu aneh. Miku pun menunggu dengan antusias. Rin mulai membuka mulutnya.

–namun di detik berikutnya, hati Miku seakan pecah saat mendengar perkataan Rin.

-o0o-

Miku berjalan gontai ke rumahnya. "Tadaima..." ucapnya tak bertenaga.

"Okaeri," balas Mikuo. "Ah... kamu kenapa, Miku?" tanya Mikuo khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa..." balas Miku pelan.

Mikuo menatap Miku penuh selidik. "Hari ini kau pulang sendiri? Kemana lelaki yang kemarin itu?"

 _Deg!_ Miku kaget dengan pertanyaan kakaknya itu. "Ah.. Maksud Nii-chan, Kaito..?"

"Kaito? Entahlah. Yang bersurai biru gelap itu,"

"Ya.. namanya Kaito, Shion Kaito," ucap Miku. "Aku pulang bersama Rinny. Kaito sepertinya pulang bersama Lechy-kun,"

"Oh... bersama Len, ya? Bagaimana kabarnya? Sudah lama kalian tidak main bersama,"

"Dia baik-baik saja..."

Miku memang sudah berteman dengan Len dan Rin sejak kecil. Dulu, rumah mereka bersebelahan. Mereka sering bermain bersama. Tapi semenjak SD, mereka bertiga pindah ke kampung masing-masing. Siapa sangka, mereka bertemu lagi di SMP. Saat itu pun Miku mengenal Kaito. Hingga akhirnya, mereka berempat menjadi dekat. Tetapi, Miku tak pernah mengenalkan Kaito pada Mikuo.

Miku berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia menaruh tasnya sembarangan. Dia langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Dia bahkan tidak berganti baju. Dia berusaha tidur. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Namun, kejadian barusan membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

* * *

" _Ng... aku ingin memberitahu kau sesuatu," jawab Rin. Miku bisa melihat semburat merah tipis di pipi Rin. Miku bisa menebak apa yang ingin Rin bicarakan. "Tapi jangan kasih tahu orangnya, ya."_

 _Rin mengatur gaya bicaranya agar tak terlalu aneh. Miku pun menunggu dengan antusias. Rin mulai membuka mulutnya._

" _Aku suka pada Kaito."_

 _Kata itu lolos dari mulut Rin. Miku sedikit kaget dan tidak percaya._

" _Aku menyukainya saat kau mulai memperkenalkannya padaku saat SMP. Sebenarnya, saat aku tahu kau berpacaran dengannya, hatiku sangat sakit. Namun aku hanya bisa tersenyum, karena aku tak ingin merusak hubungan kalian karena kalian sahabatku. Aku tak ingin merebut Kaito dari sahabatku sendiri. Dan sebenarnya aku tak ingin memberitahukan hal ini kepadamu. Tetapi, aku yakin bahwa kalian sudah benar-benar putus. Karena itu aku baru mau bilang sekarang."_

 _Hati Miku seakan pecah mendengarnya. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan tenggorokannya terasa tercekat._

" _Kau sudah tak suka lagi pada Kaito, kan? Karena itu, tolong bantu aku, ya!" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum._

* * *

" _Kau sudah tak suka lagi pada Kaito, kan?"_

Miku merasa bantal yang didekapnya sudah basah oleh air matanya. Entah kenapa, dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Rin menyukai Kaito. Dia tidak ingin sahabatnya menyukai mantan pacarnya sendiri. ' _Ah.. apa rasa ini masih membekas?_ '

Tiba-tiba saja, Miku dikagetkan dengan suara _handphone_ -nya. Dia segera mengambil _handphone_ -nya. Ada pesan masuk rupanya.

[Lechy-kun : Lagi di mana?]

Miku kaget dengan pesan dari Len itu. Dia pun membalas pesannya.

[Mikulia : Aku lagi di rumah. Kenapa?]

[Lechy-kun : Aku bingung, soalnya kamu nggak pulang bareng aku. Pulang sama siapa?]

Seketika saja, wajah Miku memerah.

[Mikulia : Aku pulang bareng Rinny. Memangnya Kaito tidak bilang padamu?]

[Lechy-kun : Eh? Kaito? Tidak tuh]

' _Eh? Kaito tidak bilang pada Lechy-kun? Apa Kaito masih marah padaku?_ '

[Mikulia : Memangnya kau tidak pulang bareng Kaito?]

[Lechy-kun : Tidak]

[Mikulia : Ohh... aku minta maaf, ya, tak bisa pulang bersamamu. Rinny mengajakku pulang duluan]

[Lechy-kun : Oh, ya sudah. Tak apa-apa, sih. Lain kali kalau kau pulang dengan orang lain, beritahu aku dulu. Maaf kalau mengganggu]

Seketika saja, wajah Miku memerah sempurna. Dia mematikan _handphone_ -nya dan tersenyum tipis.

' _Aku suka Lechy-kun..._ '

-o0o-

"Hei, Mikucchi! Besok Banana ulang tahun! Kau mau kasih apa?" tanya Rin kencang sampai membuat Miku kaget.

"Eh?" Wajah Miku mulai memerah. "A-aku tidak tahu..."

"Wah.. belum apa-apa wajahmu sudah memerah!" ledek Rin. Wajah Miku semakin memerah.

"Rinny, diamlah!"

Kaito yang melihat Rin dan Miku, menundukkan kepalanya. Dia sangat kesal. Kesal sekali. Melihat wajah Miku yang memerah ketika diledek Len. ' _Cih, besok si Maniak Pisang itu ulang tahun. Pasti Miku-chan akan memberikan hadiah padanya. Aku harus mengacaukannya!_ '

-o0o-

Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah olahraga. Kelas XI A dan XI B dicampur. Alias kelas Miku dan Kaito.

Miku agak khawatir dengan hari ini. Miku memang benci olahraga, karena itu membuatnya capek. Tapi, dia memang anak yang mudah lelah. Jadi tidak boleh banyak bergerak. Dulu saat upacara penerimaan murid baru, Miku pingsan karena tak kuat berdiri di lapangan yang sedang panas-panasnya.

Pertama-tama, mereka melakukan pemanasan dulu di bimbing Kiyoteru-sensei. Ah, ngomong-ngomong Kiyoteru-sensei, Miku sebenarnya agak canggung dengannya.

"..ku-san, Miku-san?" Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Miku. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Miku melihat ke arah orang itu. Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Ah... atashi..,"

"Baiklah, aku akan membawamu ke UKS!" ucap Kiyoteru-sensei langsung. Miku langsung kaget setengah mati.

"Eh? De-demo atashi–"

"Sssst..." ucap Kiyoteru-sensei sambil menaruh telunjuknya di depan mulut Miku. Seketika saja, semuanya menjadi heboh. Kiyoteru-sensei mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Miku. "Kalau kau tak sanggup, jangan dipaksakan," bisik Kiyoteru-sensei yang membuat wajah Miku memerah. Perempuan lainnya pun menjerit lebih histeris.

"Ehem... maaf, Sensei," panggil sebuah suara. "Lebih baik saya saja yang mengantarkan Hatsune-san," yang ternyata adalah suara Kaito.

"Eh? Kenapa kamu, Shion?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei sedikit tidak terima.

"Saya, kan, ketua OSIS. Lagipula, Sensei harus mengajar, kan?"

"Ah, ya.. silahkan," balas Kiyoteru-sensei mengalah.

Kaito langsung meraih tangan Miku. Miku hanya terdiam dan wajahnya memerah. Mereka pun pergi ke UKS.

' _Ah... Kaito?_ ' batin Rin. ' _Huh... lagi-lagi ke UKS bersama Mikucchi,_ '

"Nah, ayo kita lanjutkan," ajak Kiyoteru-sensei. Pelajaran olahraga pun dilanjutkan.

-o0o-

Miku dan Kaito berada dalam kecanggungan luar biasa. Mereka tak sanggup memandang satu sama lain. Dan yang ditunjukkan wajah mereka hanyalah warna merah.

' _Aduh... aku benar-benar capek, nih.. Nggak kuat berdiri.._ ' batin Miku.

Kaito yang melihat keadaan Miku mulai membuka suara. "Kalau nggak kuat berdiri, pegang tanganku,"

Miku yang kaget dengan perkataan Kaito hanya bisa terdiam. Wajahnya memerah, sama seperti Kaito. "Eh? Ah... aku nggak apa-apa, kok," balas Miku berbohong. Kaito diam melihatnya.

"Ah... kamu ini, masih malu saja?" tanya Kaito. "Hah?" Miku hanya terkaget dengan perkataannya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, Miku merasa tubuhnya menjadi ringan. "E-eh!? Kaito!?"

"Sudahlah. Jangan bergerak dan diam saja," balas Kaito. Yup, dia sedang menggendong Miku dengan _bridal style_.

Miku pun menuruti kata-kata Kaito. Dia hanya bisa terdiam di pelukan Kaito. ' _Ah... dekat sekali. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar debaran jantungnya..._ '

-o0o-

' _Kaito dan Mikucchi lama sekali..._ ' pikir Rin. Dia sangat khawatir. Dia hanya tak ingin mereka berdua, mantan _couple_ itu bermesraan di UKS.

' _Kiyoteru-sensei jahat..! Dia sengaja membiarkan dua insan berbeda gender itu berduaan di UKS! Padahal jelas-jelas dia suka pada Mikucchi!_ '

"Ano... Kiyoteru-sensei," panggil Rin pelan.

"Ya?"

"Saya izin ke toilet dulu,"

"Silahkan."

-o0o-

"Berbaringlah.." pinta Kaito sambil melepas gendongannya dan menaruh Miku di atas kasur. Miku pun berbaring. Namun selang beberapa detik, dia langsung menutup matanya. Sepertinya dia sangat lelah. Dadanya naik turun seirama. Kaito yang melihat Miku tertidur langsung _blushing_.

' _Aduh... Miku-chan kenapa manis banget, sih.._ '

Kaito melihat ke sekeliling UKS. ' _Aneh... Nekomura-sensei ke mana?_ '

Terpaksa, Kaito menunggu Miku bangun. Tiba-tiba saja, Miku terlihat susah bernafas. Kaito pun panik. Dia menempelkan punggung tangan kanannya pada dahi Miku. ' _Panas!_ '

Kaito pun mengambil kompres dan baskom berisi air hangat. Dia segera menempelkannya pada dahi Miku.

Beberapa lama kemudian, nafas Miku menjadi lebih tenang. Sepertinya dia sudah sembuh. Kaito yang melihat itu pun ingin mengembalikan baskom dan kompres pada tempat semula. Tetapi, langkahnya terhenti ketika dia merasa ada yang menarik ujung bajunya.

"Kaito-kun.. jangan pergi..." pinta Miku dengan suara yang lemah. Kaito yang mendengar nada bicara Miku hanya terdiam. Wajahnya memerah.

Kaito pun mengangguk pelan. Dia menaruh baskom dan kompresnya di meja dekat kasur. Dia pun duduk kembali di kursi dekat kasur. Dia kembali menemani Miku.

"Nee.. apa yang kau mau?" tanya Kaito lembut sambil membelai dahi Miku dengan lembut. Dia membelai surai hijau _tosca_ yang indah itu.

Miku yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kaito hanya bisa memerah. "Umh... aku hanya ingin Kaito berada di sampingku. Jangan pergi.."

Kaito yang mendengar itu juga ikut-ikutan memerah. Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain agar Miku tak bisa melihat semburat merah yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Arigatou, Kaito..." ucap Miku tiba-tiba. Kaito yang tak mengerti maksudnya langsung menatap Miku. "Untuk apa?"

"Dua kali aku ditolong olehmu," jawab Miku. "Ingat kejadian tahun lalu di sini?" Kaito hanya mengangguk menjawabnya. Kejadian tahun lalu pun melayang di ingatannya lagi.

* * *

" _Miku-san? Miku-san!" panggil Kiyoteru-sensei. "Y-ya?"_

" _Kau tidak apa-apa? Mukamu pucat sekali," tanya Kiyoteru-sensei khawatir._

" _Ya.. aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Miku lemah sambil tersenyum. Dia sebenarnya sudah tidak kuat berolahraga. Namun dia tak ingin membuat orang lain khawatir._

" _Sudahlah, jangan dipaksakan! Mari Saya antar ke UKS!" saran Kiyoteru-sensei langsung._

" _Eh? Demo.."_

" _Shion! Kau ketua kelas, kan? Tolong gantikan Saya dipelajaran ini. Saya ingin mengantar Miku-san ke UKS!"_

" _Baik!" jawab Kaito._

 _Akhirnya, Kiyoteru-sensei membawa Miku ke UKS. Sebenarnya Kaito tak ingin membiarkan Kiyoteru-sensei membawa Miku ke UKS. Apalagi, ada gosip yang beredar di kalangan perempuan. Katanya, Kiyoteru-sensei itu jatuh cinta pandangan pertama pada Miku! Kaito tak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi._

 _Beberapa lama Kaito mengajar, Kiyoteru-sensei tak kunjung kembali juga. Ada firasat tak enak di benak Kaito. Dia pun pura-pura izin ke toilet pada teman-temannya. Bagaimana pun juga, dia tak akan membiarkan pacarnya berduaan dengan Sensei-nya yang tergolong masih muda._

 _Kaito pun menyusul Miku ke UKS._

" _A-aku mencintaimu, Miku-san!" suara Kiyoteru-sensei dari UKS terdengar jelas di telinga Kaito. Hati Kaito seakan hancur mendengar kata-kata itu. Dia pun melirik sebentar ke UKS._

 _Mata Kaito membulat sempurna ketika melihat pemandangan di dalam UKS. Kiyoteru-sensei sedang mencekram tangan Miku dan menyandarkannya ke dinding. Miku pun terhimpit antara dinding dan Kiyoteru-sensei._

" _Gosip itu benar. Aku jatuh cinta pandangan pertama padamu, Miku-san. Kau sangat cantik, manis, pintar, dan rajin. Aku benar-benar sudah jatuh dalam pesona dirimu," ucap Kiyotru-sensei panjang lebar._

" _De-demo atashi..." Miku mulai takut dengan Kiyoteru-sensei. Kiyoteru-sensei mulai merapatkan jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Miku._

 _Kaito yang tak terima pacarnya akan dicium sembarang langsung berteriak. "Hei, mau berbuat apa pada pacarku!?" Dan sukses besar, teriakan itu membuat Kiyoteru-sensei berhenti dari aktifitasnya._

" _Lho, Shion? Sedang apa di situ? Bukankah kamu saya suruh mengajar?"_

 _Kaito sangat jengkel dengan pertanyaan Kiyoteru-sensei yang polos itu. "Bukan saatnya mempermasalahkan itu. Saya wajib berada di sini. Karena perempuan yang hendak Anda cium itu merupakan pacar Saya!" teriak Kaito lantang. Miku yang mendengar itu pun langsung_ blushing _. Kiyoteru-sensei yang mendengar itu cukup kaget._

" _Hee...? Begitu? Lalu, kamu pikir Saya akan diam saja mendengar hal itu?" ucapan Kiyoteru-sensei terdengar meremehkan di telinga Kaito. Kiyoteru-sensei melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Dengan berani, di depan mata Kaito._

 _Miku yang tak terima, langsung menendang kaki Kiyoteru-sensei. Kiyoteru-sensei pun mengaduh kesakitan. "Go-gomenasai, Sensei! Tapi saya tak ingin Sensei melakukan itu!"_

 _Kaito langsung terperangah melihat keberanian Miku. Oh, ya, sekedar info. Walaupun Miku memang lemah terhadap olahraga, entah kenapa dia sangat jago karate. Mungkin saja keturunan dari orangtua dan kakaknya. Siapa yang berani melawan sabuk hitam?_

" _Wah... putri keturunan pejudo dan karateka ini berhasil menumbangkan seorang Sensei olahraga.." ucap Kaito spontan setelah melihat Kiyoteru-sensei yang pingsan karena tendangan maut Miku._

" _Eh? Ah... maaf, Sensei.."_

" _Ngomong-ngomong, kau sengaja mengikutiku ke sini, Kaito-kun?" tanya Miku._

" _Tentu saja. Aku tak akan membiarkan Hidung Belang ini merayumu," jawab Kaito dengan wajah yang malu-malu. Miku yang mendengar ucapan Kaito langsung tersenyum. Dia sangat senang._

" _Arigatou, Kaito-kun!" ucap Miku sambil memeluk Kaito. "Kau memang pacarku yang baik!" Kaito yang mendengar itu langsung_ blushing _._

" _Ah, ya.. tentu saja. Sudah kewajibanku.." balas Kaito. Dan sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir Miku._

* * *

Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir Miku. Kaito mencium bibir Miku dengan lembut setelah mengingat kejadian tahun lalu. Mereka berdua menikmatinya.

' _Ah... Kaito! Di-dia... mencium Mikucchi!? Tidak...! Dan Mikucchi tidak menolak! Apa-apaan ini! Katanya Mikucchi sudah tak suka Kaito lagi! Kenapa sekarang mereka malah berciuman dengan mesra-mesranya!? Di depanku, lagi!_ ' batin Rin penuh kebencian. Ya, Rin memutuskan untuk mejadi _stalker_ sejak Kaito membawa Miku ke UKS. Dia pura-pura izin ke toilet. Pintar sekali.

' _Awas saja kau, Mikucchi!_ '

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

Btw, ada yang tahu iris mata Len dan Rin aslinya warna apa? Author bilang warnanya _turqoise_ karena lihat salah satu fanfic. Bener gak tuh? Author bingung, nih.. ,

 **Review?**

000 **Circle Love © Amane Ruka** 000


	3. Why?

Pelajaran kedua pun dimulai. Setelah olahraga tadi, Miku merasa kurang enak badan. Kepalanya pusing seperti berputar. Namun, dia mengingat perlakuan Kaito tadi. Kaito yang menciumnya...

 _Deg!_ Wajah Miku memerah lagi. ' _Tidak, tidak! Bukan saatnya memikirkan hal seperti itu!_ ' batin Miku. Dia merasa dirinya sudah kacau. ' _Ah... kenapa setiap Kaito menciumku, aku tak pernah menolak, ya? Walaupun benci, aku tetap nyaman di dekatnya..._ ' Miku pun tersenyum membayangkan hari-harinya bersama Kaito.

Rin hanya terdiam melihat Miku yang tersenyum sendiri. Dia masih mengingat kejadian tadi di UKS.

' _Mikucchi... kenapa kau berbuat begitu padaku?_ '

* * *

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[Circle Love]

 __chapter 3_

"Mikucchi, kurasa aku ingin mengambil jam istirahatmu sekarang.." ucap Rin tiba-tiba sambil memegang tangan Miku. Mereka memang sedang jam istirahat.

"Oh.. emm, ya..?" jawab Miku canggung.

Rin pun menarik tangan Miku ke halaman belakang. Di sana selalu sepi. Cocok menjadi tempat rahasia perempuan.

"Kenapa, ya?" tanya Miku pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu," jawab Rin. "Tolong jawab dengan jujur, Mikucchi.."

"Ba-baik.."

Rin mulai membuka mulutnya.

-o0o-

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Kita bertemu lagi besok. Sekarang, silahkan kalian pulang," ucap guru Kimia, Haku-sensei, mengakhiri pelajarannya.

Semuanya pun langsung kasak-kusuk merapihkan barang-barang mereka. Mereka pun meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Sementara Miku, disaat yang lain sudah keluar kelas, dia masih merapihkan barangnya. Sekedar info, Miku memang paling lama merapihkan barang. Bukan karena dia itu lemot. Tapi katanya, barang-barang sekolah itu harus dirapihkan di dalam tas. Jadi, butuh waktu lama untuknya merapihkan barang setelah sekolah. Lagipula, dia masih lesu memikirkan pertanyaan Rin tadi.

* * *

" _Tolong jawab dengan jujur, Mikucchi.."_

" _Ba-baik.." Miku merasa pertanyaan Rin ini sangat berbahaya._

 _Rin mulai membuka mulutnya._

" _Kau tak suka lagi pada Kaito, kan?"_

 _Pertanyaan itu kembali dipertanyakan oleh Rin. Terlihat jelas, raut wajahnya menggambarkan perasaan khawatir._

 _Miku hanya terperangah mendengar pertanyaan Rin yang menurutnya sangat dewasa. Rin tak suka mempermasalahkan lelaki. Atau cara agar memikat lelaki yang disukai. Menurut Rin, mau lelaki itu suka atau tidak padanya bukan masalah besar. Yang penting dia sudah memiliki rasa yang pasti pada lelaki itu._

" _Mikucchi..?" panggil Rin. Miku tersadar dari lamunannya. "Jawab pertanyaanku, Mikucchi..." pinta Rin dengan wajah yang sangat memohon. Ah, Miku tak pernah melihat Rin dengan wajah seperti itu._

 _Miku kelihatan ragu. Dia bingung ingin menjawab apa. Jujur, dia tak tahu perasaannya pada Kaito. Kalau jawab tidak, itu tidak benar. Miku merasa perasaan itu masih berbekas. Tapi kalau jawab iya, kasian Rin. Dia sudah sangat senang mendengar Miku putus dengan Kaito. Oh, Miku merasa dirinya serba salah saat ini._

" _Mikucchi.." panggil Rin lagi. "Kumohon jawab dengan jujur," pintanya sambil memegang tangan Miku._

" _Ng..." Miku bingung menjawab apa. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa Rin tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu._

" _Mikucchi..?"_

 _Miku semakin tidak tahan dengan wajah memelas Rin. Dia menarik nafas perlahan. Dia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan Rin._

" _...Aku sudah tak menyukainya lagi..."_

– _dan Miku sudah menyiapkan diri apapun reaksi Rin._

* * *

' _Hhhh... jujur, aku tak mau Rinny terlalu berharap. Aku tahu bagaimana reaksinya saat mengetahui jawabanku. Apalagi, Kaito bilang dia masih mencintaiku lebih dari siapapun. Rinny belum mengetahui itu. Bagaimana kalau dia tahu?_ ' pikir Miku sambil berjalan ke luar kelas.

Dia berjalan sendiri sambil melamun. Rin bahkan tak menyapanya setelah jam istirahat. Jahat sekali, bukan?

Kaito yang melihat Miku berjalan sendirian pun berinisiatif untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama. ' _Mumpung nggak ada si Maniak Pisang dan si Suara Tuhan alias si Kembar Tapi Nggak Kembar itu.._ ' pikirnya sambil cekikikan sendiri. "Miku-chan!" panggilnya. Miku hanya menengok untuk merespon. "Ayo pulang bareng!"

Miku menghindari tatapan mata Kaito. Dia justru menunduk ke bawah. Dia bingung antara 'pulang sendiri' atau 'bersama Kaito'. Kaito bingung dengan sikapnya itu. Karena Miku tahu Kaito melihatnya dengan pandangan bingung, dia langsung menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Bibirnya memang tersenyum, tetapi hatinya tidak. Dia tidak bisa membuka hatinya setelah mengetahui sebuah kenyataan pahit.

' _Aku tak boleh membuat Kaito bingung dengan sikapku!_ '

-o0o-

"Tumben. Kamu nggak pulang bareng Len atau Kamine?" tanya Kaito. Mereka sedang berada di perjalanan pulang.

Miku hanya menggeleng pelan menjawabnya. Dia tetap menatap jalanan tempat kakinya berpijak. Kaito pun heran dengan sikap Miku itu. "Miku-chan.. kau kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Miku tak merespon. Pikirannya melayang saat istirahat tadi. Kaito semakin bingung dengan sikap Miku. "Miku-chan.." panggilnya lagi. Miku tetap tak merespon.

Kaito pun mengambil inisiatif untuk membungkuk melihat wajah Miku. "Miku-chan..?" panggil Kaito sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Miku. Spontan, Miku langsung kaget dan mengangkat wajahnya. Walau hanya sekejap dipandangi Kaito, ia merasa wajahnya memanas. Malu dipandangi dan malu karena tak menjawab panggilannya.

"Kamu kenapa, Miku-chan?" tanya Kaito lagi. Miku yang sudah tenang kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Mau dilupakan sampai kapanpun, tetap saja kejadian saat istirahat tadi melekat terus di kepalanya. Setiap melihat Kaito, kejadian itu selalu muncul di kepalanya.

Kaito mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Miku. "Apa kau sakit? Kelelahan lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada benar-benar khawatir.

Miku tak menjawab dan hanya memandangi aspal jalanan. Pandangannya seperti kosong, seakan-akan tak ada yang dilihatnya.

Kaito yang melihat Miku (lagi-lagi) tidak merespon panggilannya, langsung mencekram tangannya dan meletakkannya di sebelah kepala Miku. Kaito menyenderkan Miku ke dinding di belakangnya. Miku kaget dengan perlakuan Kaito yang tiba-tiba itu. Kaito menatap iris _teal_ itu dengan mendalam. Mencoba mencari masalah yang dipendam Miku.

Di sisi lain, Miku merasa ada yang aneh dengan perutnya. Seakan-akan ada puluhan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya, hingga menyebabkan dia ingin berjungkir balik. Dia merasa wajahnya sudah memanas. Dipandangi oleh Kaito, yang sebenarnya dia tak tahu perasaan apa yang timbul ketika berada di dekatnya.

"Katakan padaku..," seru Kaito, yang menyebabkan Miku tersadar dari lamunannya. Kaito menundukkan kepalanya. "..Ada masalah apa?"

Miku kaget dengan pertanyaan Kaito. Ya, Kaito mengetahui sikap aneh Miku hanya dengan menatap matanya.

"Apa..? Ada masalah apa? Katakan saja, Miku-chan," lanjut Kaito. Miku tetap diam saja.

"Apa kau.. benci padaku?"

Mata _teal_ Miku membulat sempurna. _Skakmat_. Miku sudah menduga pertanyaan itulah yang akan dikeluarkan Kaito.

"Miku-chan... kau membenciku?" tanya Kaito lagi. "Iya.. iya, kan? Benci. Kau benci padaku, kan?" tanya Kaito sambil mencekram tangan Miku lebih kuat.

Miku menundukkan kepalanya. Kaito menunggu dengan sabar jawaban dari gadis paling manis seantero sekolahnya itu. Sedetik kemudian, Kaito kaget dengan setetes air mata yang keluar dari mata indah Miku. "A-aku sangat membencimu, Kaito!"

Kaito sangat kaget mendengar jawaban Miku. Dia tahu Miku sangat membencinya. Dulu saat Miku mengatakan hal yang sama, Miku juga menangis. Namun entah kenapa, mendengar dari nada Miku, Kaito benar-benar tercekat mendengar yang sekarang.

Miku terus-terusan menangis tanpa henti. Kaito pun panik melihatnya. Untunglah di sekitar situ sepi. "Ya, ya.. aku tahu kau sangat membenciku..," Kaito berusaha menenangkan Miku. Dia membelai rambut Miku perlahan, lalu mencium dahinya.

Diperlakukan seperti itu, Miku mulai tenang. Hanya sesekali sesenggukan. Kaito pun melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku tahu kau membenciku. Maafkan aku.." ucap Kaito dengan nada menyesal, tetapi dia paksakan untuk tersenyum.

Miku kaget dengan perkataan Kaito. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat Kaito bingung lagi.

"Aku tak bisa memaafkanmu..."

Kata itu membuat hati Kaito hancur. Ya, ya... dia tahu dia salah. Miku sudah pernah bilang mengapa dia membenci Kaito. Salahnya membuat Miku kecewa. Mengapa dia berbuat begitu pada Miku?

"Ke-kenapa...?"

"Aku benci.. aku benci kamu! Kenapa kamu begitu banyak disukai perempuan, hah!?" tanya Miku dengan nafas berat.

Kaito hanya melongo kaget. ' _Jadi itu alasan Miku-chan marah? Tapi, kalau Miku-chan bilang seperti itu... apa artinya dia..? Ah, nggak mungkin!_ '

"A-apa maksudmu..?" tanya Kaito sepelan mungkin. Miku hanya diam. Dia merutuki dirinya yang suka keceplosan bicara.

"Apa maksudmu? Berkata seperti itu..." tanya Kaito ulang. Miku melihat wajah Kaito yang memerah. Namun Miku tak peduli. Dia mengeram pelan.

"Uh...! Rinny, Rinny itu suka padamu!" teriak Miku dengan keberaniannya yang sudah _full_. Mungkin dia merasa bersalah karena tidak menepati janjinya pada Rin. Dan di lain hati, dia ingin menangis karena Kaito sudah tahu rahasia sahabatnya itu.

"Apa? Kamine suka padaku?" tanya Kaito memastikan. Miku hanya menunduk. Dia tak mau menjawab apa. ' _Kaito pasti senang kalau Rin suka padanya..._ ' pikir Miku sambil terus menangis.

Kaito pun terdiam melihat ekspresi Miku. ' _Miku-chan pasti salah paham..._ ' pikir Kaito prihatin. Dia pun membelai rambut Miku. "Miku-chan..." panggilnya pelan.

Miku tetap menunduk dan tak merespon. "Miku-chan..." Kaito pun mengangkat dagu Miku. "Maaf.." lirihnya.

"Maaf kena– hmph!?"

Setelah beberapa lama, Kaito melepaskan ciumannya. "Kaito..." Miku merasa wajahnya memerah. Kaito hanya tersenyum. Dia mengusap bulir-bulir air yang masih menetes dari mata Miku.

"Jangan menangis lagi..." ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum. "Aku mau kau tetap tersenyum..." sambungnya sambil mengecup dahi Miku pelan. "Kumohon... aku rindu dengan senyumanmu," lanjut Kaito dengan tatapan serius.

Miku terperangah dengan perkataan Kaito. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan polos. Kaito hanya tersenyum dan menatapnya teduh.

Kaito pun memeluk tubuh kecil itu. Yang dipeluk hanya bisa membulatkan matanya, kaget. "Aku tak peduli. Siapapun yang menyukaiku, hatiku hanya ada padamu, Miku-chan," ucap Kaito tulus. Miku sangat kaget dan terharu mendengar perkataan Kaito. Air mata kembali menetes dari matanya. Dia pun membalas pelukan Kaito. Kaito yang merasa bahunya basah hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Miku pelan.

"Sudah, sudah.. jangan menangis.." ucap Kaito. Miku hanya mengangguk pelan. Dia pun menghentikan tangisannya.

Seorang lelaki bersurai _honey-blonde_ hendak berbelok ke arah Kaito dan Miku. Setelah melihat mereka berdua, mata _turqoise_ lelaki itu membulat sempurna.

"Kaito, Mikulia-chan!?" teriaknya sangat kaget. Kedua orang yang memiliki nama itu hanya menengok ke arah lelaki itu.

"Len?" tanya Kaito, sama sekali tidak kaget.

' _Ah... Lechy-kun!?_ ' batin Miku kaget. ' _Tidak! Dia pasti salah paham!_ '

"Kau..." lirih Len. Kaito hanya melihatnya tanpa bersalah. "Sudah kubilang, jangan dekati Mikulia-chan lagi!" teriak Len, sambil mengambil alih tubuh Miku. Dia merangkul tubuh mungil itu agar tak lepas lagi.

"Heh, Miku-chan yang ingin dekat denganku. Bukan aku yang mendekati Miku-chan," kata Kaito membela dirinya.

"Banyak alasan! Nggak mungkin Mikulia-chan yang ingin dekat dengan Hidung Belang sepertimu!"

"Tanya saja pada Miku-chan. Iya, kan?" tanya Kaito ke arah Miku sambil mengedipkan matanya, berusaha tenang. Dia pun langsung meninggalkan Len dan Miku.

"Sial, dia kabur!" bisik Len. Miku pun hanya terdiam melihat kejadian yang barusan dialaminya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang.

Len melirik ke arah Miku yang diam saja. "Mikulia-chan! Kamu nggak apa-apa? Apa kau disakitinya lagi?" tanyanya panik sambil meraba-raba wajah Miku. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok!"

"Tapi... beneran nggak diapa-apain?"

"Nggak..."

Len menatap Miku penuh selidik. "Terus kenapa kalian pelukan?" tanyanya dengan nada cemburu dan wajah yang sedikit malu-malu. Miku yang mendengar itu juga memerah.

"Ng.. tadi aku menangis, dia hanya menenangkanku..." jawab Miku pelan.

"Kenapa kamu menangis!?" tanya Len kaget.

"Eh? Ng..." Miku terlihat panik. ' _Harus kasih jawaban apa ke Lechy-kun!?_ '

"Kenapa?" ulang Len. "Ng... itu, itu!"

"Ka-karena aku takut dengan ulangan Sejarah besok!" jawab Miku spontan. Len hanya bisa cengo mendengar alasan Miku yang... aneh itu. "Ma-maksudku, Sejarah, kan, menyebalkan. Aku selalu tak bisa mengerti pelajaran itu. Ya, ya, itu maksudku!" sambung Miku sambil menyengir. Dasar Miku.

Len hanya menghembuskan nafasnya. Menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan Miku. "Kau sama sekali tak berubah..."

Len memang orang yang paling pandai mendeteksi kebohongan seseorang.

"Sepertinya kau memang ada masalah yang tak ingin dibicarakan denganku..,"

Miku hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menatap jalanan tempatnya berpijak. Len melihat sikap Miku itu hanya terheran-heran. ' _Memang tak ingin bercerita, ya..._ '

Keadaan hening seketika. Semuanya terhanyut pada pikiran masing-masing. Hingga Len membuka suaranya.

"Oh ya, besok, ng... aku mau ngomong sama kamu,"

"Eh?" Miku sangat kaget dengan perkataan Len. Dia merasa wajahnya sudah memerah. "Ng-ngomong apa?"

"Yah.. lihat saja nanti. Pokoknya, besok aku mau ngomong!" jawab Len dengan muka yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "Oke?"

"Hmm.. iya," jawab Miku pelan. Len tersenyum mendengar jawaban Miku.

' _Lechy-kun mau ngomong apa, ya?_ '

-o0o-

"Hei, Miku!" panggil seorang perempuan bersurai hijau rumput. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajahnya. "Hari ini Kagamine kesayanganmu ulang tahun! Kau tak memberinya hadiah?" tanyanya antusias.

Miku yang sedang meminum jus _leeks_ (?)-nya langsung tersedak. ' _Eh!? Ah iya, hari ini Lechy-kun ulang tahun! Bodoh! Aku bahkan tak membawa hadiah apapun! Kenapa aku bisa lupa!? Padahal Rinny memperingatkanku kemarin! Ah, bodohnya aku! Sejak kapan aku jadi pelupa begini!?_ ' pikir Miku sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Miku?" panggilan perempuan itu membuat Miku sadar dari lamunannya. "Ah.. iya?"

Iris hijau terangnya mendelik tak percaya. "Kau mendengarkanku, tidak?"

"Iya.. tentu saja, Gumi-chan," balas Miku. Gadis yang dipanggil "Gumi-chan" itu pun tersenyum lebar.

"Nah... jadi, kau memberi apa pada sekretaris OSIS itu?" tanya gadis hijau tersebut. "Apakah sebuah jam tangan, atau benda umum laki-laki? Ah! Atau kau memberinya sebuah benda bernuansa pisang dan berwarna kuning? Kujelaskan, ya. Lelaki itu.., _bla bla bla bla_..." Miku hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan gadis penyuka wortel itu. Cerah ceria, pandai berbicara, dan berisik sekali. Kalau orang ngomong A, dia akan menjawab dari B sampai Z. Dia punya saudara kembar, namanya Megpoid Gumiya. Padahal kembarannya itu pendiam, lho.

"Jadi, intinya, lelaki akan sangat senang menerima hadiah kesukaannya dari perempuan!" ucap Gumi mengakhiri celotehannya. Gumi berbicara cepat sekali. Miku saja sampai tak bisa mendengarnya.

"Berikan saja Kagamine barang kesukaannya, pasti beres!"

Miku hanya ternganga bingung dengan perkataan Gumi.

"Hm? Pasti beres? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Miku sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda, meminum jusnya lagi.

"Hee.. kau tak tahu? Kagamine itu suka padamu!"

 _Uhuk!_ Dua kali Miku tersedak jus _leeks_ -nya. "APAAA...!?"

Miku berteriak sekencang mungkin. Untung saja kantin sedang tidak penuh. Kalau penuh, dia pasti akan diprotes oleh banyak orang.

"I-iya.." Gumi pun merasa telinganya mulai bermasalah karena teriakan Miku tadi.

Sedangkan Miku masih mematung di tempat karena berita yang Gumi sampaikan. Dia merasa jantungnya mulai berdebar.

Gumi yang melihat ekspresi Miku hanya mendelik tak percaya. "Kau baru tahu?"

"Eh? Iya... mungkin," jawab Miku spontan. Mengingat, kemarin Len berkata bahwa ingin ngomong sesuatu dengannya nanti.

Gumi pun sibuk memperhatikan Miku. Eits, jangan kira dia itu yuri. Tidak, itu tidak benar sama sekali! Dia hanya melihat seorang perempuan sebagai teman, tidak lebih.

' _Miku hebat, ya.. Dia berbakat, cantik, manis, pintar, rajin, polos, imut.., huh, super loli! Bagus saja kalau Len-kun menyukainya. Memang pantas, kok. Semoga saja hubungan kalian lancar.._ ' pikir Gumi sambil menatap Miku. Sebuah senyuman sendu tersungging di wajah mulusnya. Dia senang, tapi merasakan sakit di waktu yang sama.

Yah, bagaimana rasanya kalau kau melihat orang yang kau suka malah menyukai orang lain? Itulah yang dipikirkan Gumi.

' _Semoga bahagia..._ '

-o0o-

"Hatsune-san! Bisa minta tolong sebentar?" tanya seorang lelaki bersurai merah.

"Ya?" tanya Miku. Senyuman antusias nan manisnya seakan menunggu kata-kata yang akan diucapkan lelaki bersurai merah itu.

"Tolong gantikan jadwal piket Yuuma, ya! Dia, kan, sakit," jawab lelaki itu dengan agak tidak enak. Miku yang mendengarnya juga agak keberatan.

Namun, Miku yang menyadari bahwa lelaki itu tak enak, langsung melemparkan senyuman ikhlasnya. "Ah.. ya! Nggak apa-apa, deh!"

Lelaki itu langsung _blushing_ melihat senyuman Miku yang manis itu. ' _Duh.. Hatsune-san manis banget.._ '

"Hm? Ada apa, Kasane-san?" tanya Miku yang membuat lelaki itu, Kasane Ted, kaget.

"Eh? Ti-tidak ada apa-apa,"

"Hihi," Miku hanya tertawa kecil melihat Ted yang salah tingkah.

Kaito yang ingin mengajak pulang Miku tak sengaja melihat kejadian Ted dan Miku. Dengan marah, dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, dia langsung mencekram kerah baju Ted.

"Apa-apaan kamu! Berani mendekati Miku-chan?!" tanya Kaito dengan sangat kasar. Miku dan Ted sangat kaget dengan kedatangan Kaito yang tiba-tiba.

"Kaito..?"

Orang-orang di sekitar pun mulai berbisik-bisik.

("Waduh, sepertinya ada keributan lagi..")

Miku mulai tidak enak karena banyak siswi yang membicarakan mereka.

("Shion, hem? Ya ampun.. gara-gara Miku ngobrol sama Kasane doang!")

"Kaito.. lepaskan Kasane-san!"

("Bukannya mereka udah putus? Masih cinta, ya?")

"Kaito..! Kau salah paham!"

("Kalau gitu kenapa nggak jadian aja? Dengan begitu nggak bakal ada yang mau deketin Miku lagi, kan?")

("Katanya Miku udah nggak cinta lagi. Susah, deh,")

"Kaito, tenanglah! Kau salah paham!" teriak Ted berusaha membela dirinya.

"Apanya yang salah paham?! Jelas-jelas kau menggoda Miku-chan!" balas Kaito sambil mengeratkan cengkramannya.

"Kaito! Aku hanya berbicara biasa dengan Kasane-san!" bela Miku. "Kumohon mengertilah.." pinta Miku dengan pandangan sangat memohon sambil memegang lengan Kaito dengan lembut.

Kaito pun melepas cengkramannya. Ted bernapas dengan lega. Miku tersenyum tipis. Orang-orang di sekitar mulai bubar. Kelaspun menjadi hening–dengan beberapa orang yang masih di dalam.

"Maaf ya, Kaito. Aku hanya berbicara biasa dengan Hatsune-san. Mungkin kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan," ucap Ted dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Ya, Kaito. Kasane-san tidak salah apa-apa. Kami hanya ngobrol biasa," tambah Miku.

 _Grep!_ Kaito mencekram bahu Miku. "Dengar, ya.. aku paling tidak suka kalau ada lelaki lain yang mendekatimu," ucap Kaito sambil menatap manik _teal_ itu dalam-dalam. Miku terperangah mendengar ucapan Kaito.

"Kaito.."

Kaito mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Miku. Entah dengan sihir apa, Miku sama sekali tidak bergerak. Dia seperti menunggu Kaito.

"Ehm.. kalian,"

Suara itu menghentikan aktifitas Kaito.

"Le-lebih baik aku pulang duluan, ya.." ucap Ted dengan wajah yang memerah. "Bye!" pamitnya sambil melesat keluar kelas.

"Huft.. dasar mengganggu saja," komentar Kaito. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke gadis yang baru saja ingin diciumnya. "Miku-chan?" Dia bingung dengan wajah Miku yang tertunduk ke bawah.

"Miku-chan, kenapa?" tanya Kaito sambil menunduk.

"Eh..! Nggak apa!" jawab Miku. Kaito bersumpah melihat bahwa wajah gadis satu ini tadi memerah. Ya iyalah! Pikir, dong, siapa yang nggak malu ketika mau dicium pujaan hati?!

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau ke sini hanya untuk menghampiri Kasane-san?" tanya Miku.

"Oh ya! Aku ingin mengajakmu pulang bareng," jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf, aku harus piket dulu," tolak Miku dengan halus sambil tersenyum manis.

"Lho? Bukannya jadwal piketmu itu besok?"

"Hari ini aku menggantikan Harune-san," ucap Miku sambil bergerak mengambil sapu dan mulai menyapu.

"Ya sudah, aku akan menunggumu, deh.." ucap Kaito. Kemudian, dia bersandar di daun pintu. Miku pun memulai tugasnya. Kaito hanya sibuk memandangi wajah manis idamannya itu.

"Lebih baik kau pulang saja, Kaito," ucap seorang lelaki bersurai _honey-blonde_. Mata _turqoise_ -nya memancarkan pandangan benci. "Hari ini, aku yang akan pulang dengan Mikulia-chan," tambahnya dengan kilat marah.

"A-ap–?!"

"Lechy-kun?"

Suara _moe_ itu terdengar tidak asing di telinga keduanya.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Manik _teal_ -nya menatap mereka berdua dengan antusias.

"Hari ini, kan, jadwalku piket," jawab Len sekenannya, yang disambut sahutan panjang dari bibir Miku.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo kita selesaikan piketnya agar bisa pulang bareng!" ucap Miku menyemangati, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan menyapunya.

Len hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah laku gadis kesukaannya itu. Dia melirik ke arah Kaito yang masih _blushing_. "Nah.., jadi sekarang, kau harus angkat kaki dari sini," ucapnya dengan penekanan.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tanya Kaito menantang. Len pun mengeram kesal.

"Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Mikulia-chan," jawabnya sedikit beralasan.

Keadaan hening sesaat. Kaito menatap Len dengan pandangan benci.

"Alasan."

Ucapan itu menjalar di tubuh Len. Len semakin kesal pada Kaito. "Aku tidak alasan! Memang ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Mikulia-chan!"

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mengambil bibirnya yang sudah jelas hanya untukku," ucap Kaito dengan penuh kejantanan.

"Aku benar-benar ingin membicarakan sesuatu! Sudahlah, kau mengganggu! Lebih baik kau pulang saja!" marah Len sambil mendorong bahu Kaito.

"Hei, santai, dong!" protes Kaito.

"Hei, Kaito! Lechy-kun! Tidak baik bertengkar di sekolah!" nasehat Miku yang tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka. "Lebih baik kita pulang bersama!" lanjutnya dengan senyum. Bagaimana pun juga, dia ingin membuat kedua lelaki yang telah memikat hatinya ini kembali akur.

"Kita pulang bertiga?" tanya Len tidak terima.

"Iya. Bertiga."

"Tapi, kan, ada hal yang harus kusampaikan padamu, Mikulia-chan," ucap Len sambil memegang bahu Miku.

"Ah, ya.. ada yang ingin kusampaikan juga, sih, untuk Lechy-kun.." balas Miku sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

Len tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Nah, Kaito," panggilnya kemudian. Sang empunya nama hanya menoleh ke arahnya. "Kata-kata itu bukan hanyalah alasan, kan?"

Kaito memejamkan matanya, mencari keputusan yang tepat untuk hari ini.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah.."

-o0o-

"Tak apa kita biarkan Kaito pulang sendiri?" tanya Miku dengan khawatir. "Ini, kan, sudah sore.."

Len menghela napas. "Dia, kan, bisa jaga diri," Lama-lama, Len sebal juga karena Miku terlalu memperhatikan Kaito.

Miku hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mendengar jawaban Len.

"Nah, akhirnya hanya ada kita berdua di sini,"

Ucapan Len membuat jantung Miku berdegup kencang. Wajahnya berubah menjadi merah. ' _Apa maksud Lechy-kun tadi?!_ '

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Len dengan pandangan yang sangat dalam pada manik _teal_ jernih itu. Yang diperhatikan hanya bisa salah tingkah.

"Kau saja dulu.." jawab Miku dengan wajah yang sulit dikendalikan.

"Kau saja.. _ladies first_ ,"

Miku pun menarik napasnya, bersiap-siap dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Maaf ya, aku tak bisa memberi apa-apa selain ucapan selamat ulang tahun," ucap Miku kemudian dengan sendu. Len pun terperangah mendengar ucapan Miku.

' _Hah? Ulang tahun? Oh ya, hari ini aku ulang tahun! Haha, bodoh sekali. Aku melupakan hari ulang tahunku karena terlalu fokus pada Mikulia-chan.._ ' batin Len sambil membodohi dirinya sendiri.

"Aku memang bodoh, sampai lupa hari ulang tahunmu.." tambah Miku sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Len pun menyeringai. Sebuah ide melintas di benaknya.

"Mikulia-chan," panggil Len sambil memegang bahu Miku. Miku agak kaget. Yang dipegang hanya bisa memalingkan wajah, menutupi rasa malunya.

"Tak apa kalau kau tak memberikanku hadiah. Cukup kau mengucapkannya saja, itu sudah membuatku senang," ucap Len sambil memandangi manik _teal_ itu dalam-dalam. Wajah Miku pun memerah.

"Le-lechy-kun.."

"Yah.. walaupun aku ingin satu hal darimu, sih.." ucap Len enteng sambil melepas genggamannya pada bahu Miku.

Miku pun heran. "Apa itu?"

"Hatimu," jawab Len sambil tersenyum.

Miku langsung terperangah kaget. Detik berikutnya, muka Miku berubah menjadi merah, tersipu malu.

"Inilah yang ingin kusampaikan. Perlu kau ketahui, bahwa sebenarnya dari dulu.."

Jantung Miku berdegup kencang.

"..Aku menyukaimu,"

Suara Len menggema di ruangan kelas XI A. Miku mematung dengan wajah memerah.

' _A-APA..?! Lechy-kun menyukaiku?! Nggak mungkin!_ ' batin Miku salah tingkah.

"Lechy-kun..? Nggak mungkin.. Aku salah denger, kan?"

"Hmph," Len menahan tawanya, dia tersenyum. "Kau tidak salah dengar, Mikulia-chan.." lanjut Len sambil membelai kepala Miku.

"Aku menyukaimu.." ucap Len sambil tersenyum, dia menatap mata Miku dengan tulus. Miku pun tersipu malu.

"E-eh.."

' _Aduh.. bagaimana ini?!_ ' batin Miku panik.

 _Brak!_ Kaito yang dari tadi berada di balik pintu kelas, langsung mendobrak masuk. Dua insan yang berada di dalamnya langsung kaget.

"Kalau begitu maumu, Len. Siapa yang kau pilih, Miku-chan?"

' _E-eh...?!_ '

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

Hai, Minna-san~! Ketemu lagi dengan Author! (nggak peduli /plak!)

Fanfic ini akan di-update secepatnya. Miku dipastikan sudah memilih antara Len dan Kaito. Dan sisanya akan bersama Rin (/plak! *digampar Rin). Mohon ditunggu _chapter_ selanjutnya!

 **Review?**

000 **Circle Love © Amane Ruka** 000


End file.
